


Mouse Away

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Draco100's prompt 27: Hogwarts.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Mouse Away

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt 27: Hogwarts. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Mouse Away

~

Draco glanced down the track, unsurprised to see Potter and Weasley there. Catching Potter’s eye, he inclined his head. 

Potter smiled faintly, nodded, and looked away. 

“…why _must_ I go?” Scorpius clung to Astoria. “Can’t _you_ teach me everything?”

Stooping down, Draco smiled into Scorpius’ eyes. “You’ll love Hogwarts, Scorpius. You’ll make lifelong friends and learn amazing things.” 

Scorpius’ lower lip wobbled. “What if no one likes me? What if I’m…Gryffindor?” 

Draco hugged him. “Everyone will love you. No matter where you Sort.” Drawing back, he smiled. “And remember, names aren’t everything. The important thing is who someone is.”

~

“What do you think?” Astoria asked as they watched the Hogwarts Express leave. “Slytherin?” 

“I’m betting on Ravenclaw, actually.” 

Astoria hummed. “That…makes sense. He’s smarter than either of us.” 

Draco groaned. “Don’t I know it.” He smirked. “Although that smart mind of his is now Headmistress McGonagall and the Hogwarts staff’s problem.” 

“You sound almost gleeful.”

“Not gleeful, just…pleased.” Draco looped an arm about her waist, steering her away from the track. “It means I get you to myself.” 

“To do what?” 

Draco smirked. “Make more babies. Wanna try for a girl?”

Astoria laughed. “You’re such a Slytherin.”

~


End file.
